If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Moonlight92
Summary: Oneshot fanfic to Ronan Keatings song. HGRW. I suck at summaries.


A/N: To my knowledge, there are already 2 Song fics on Ronan Keating 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' but neither of them have the story line I was planning on, so I think that means that I can write this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter stuff from the books, or the lyrics to 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' By Ronan Keating(if I did, do you really think I'd be sitting here writing fanfiction?)._ Italics_ song lyrics or spells **bold**letter

Pairing: HG/RW

If Tomorrow Never Comes 

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping_

" 'Night," Hermione murmured. She kissed Ron on the cheek, then turned away and laid her head on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

" 'Night" Ron whispered back. He turned towards her, and brushed his lips slowly against her cheek. Hermione didn't flinch.

'She looks so beautiful when she's asleep,' Ron thought, and smiled. Himself and Hermione had been engaged since a year after they left Hogwarts, and they were getting married tomorrow.

_She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark_

Ron sighed, and turned the light off, and lay in the dark. The only light came from the moon, through a slit in the curtains.

_And a thought crosses my mind_

_if I never wake in the morning_

_would she ever doubt _

_the way I feel about her in my heart_

A thought ran through Ron's mind. What if he never woke? What if he died in his sleep? Would Hermione know how much I loved her, how much I needed her? Had he shown her enough love for her to know?

Ron gasped. He hadn't written his words yet! Hermione and him had decided they were going to write a little speech to say to each other at the wedding, to make it more special. Ron had put it off, but as he glanced over to Hermione's beside table, he could just make out a neatly folded piece of parchment on there, with 'Private! My words' written on it in her perfect handwriting.

Ron dragged himself out of bed and over to the white desk in the corner of the room. He picked up his wand, and whispered 'Lumos' and a light came from his wand. Hermione groaned slightly, but stayed asleep.

Ron put his wand on the desk, and picked up a piece of parchment and a quill. He poised the quill over the parchment and though of what to say

_If tomorrow never comes_

_Will she now how much I love her?_

**Hermione,**

**Words cannot describe how much I love you. You are everything to me. My soul, my heart, my life. I would sell everything to you. I would die for you, but I try not to because I want to protect you. **

**Everything about you is beautiful. You're face, you're personality, you're smile…god, I love you're smile. I don't think I could survive without that beautiful smile that greets me every morning, says goodnight every evening, and picks me up throughout the day.**

_Did I try in every way _

_To show her every day_

_That she's my only one?_

**Thinking back on the last year or so, I realized that I haven't showed my feelings about you enough. But now I'm different. I'm will try and make every day special, starting with today, buy putting this ring on your finger.**

_And if my time on earth were through,_

_She must face this world without me,_

**I'm also going to protect you every way I can. This is a dangerous world, and I need to protect you from the evils around here, and I will, until the day I die. I can't let you face this world without me. I will be there every day, every minute, whenever you call me.**

_Is the love I gave her in the past_

_Gonna be enough to last_

_If tomorrow never comes_

_Cos I've lost love ones in my life,_

_who never knew how much they meaned to me_

_now I live with the regrets, the natural feelings for them_

_never where revealed._

**When Percy was killed by You-Know-Who, I was devastated. Why? Because he never realised how much the rest of the family and I loved him. In a family way. Now we have to live with the knowing that he died not talking to us, hating us all. **

_So I made a promise to myself,_

_That I'd say every day what she means to me_

_So I avoid the circumstance when there's no second chance_

_To tell her how I feel_

**So, by putting this ring on your finger, and saying this to you, in front of all these people, I promise that every day I will show you how much I love you. That way I know that you will always know how much I love you.**

Ron put the quill down and read the words through. After decided they were good, he folded the parchment up, and got up. 'Knox' He whispered, and the light from his wand dimmed to darkness.

Ron walked slowly towards the door of the bedroom, and walked out into the living space. All was normal. He tiptoed over to the kitchen table, where his suit was lying, and slipped the parchment into the inside pocket.

'There' Ron thought to himself, and smiled. Then he turned round.

About 10 death eaters stood in a semicircle in the living area, all hidden by the hoods that covered their faces. In the middle of the room stood Lord Voldemort, smiling coldly at Ron.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. Looks like your little dream day ends here," The dark man held his wand up. Ron reached into his pocket, trying to find his wand… that was lying on the desk in the bedroom, totally useless.

"Crucio," Voldemort growled, and Ron felt an unbearable pain shoot through his body. "Aaah, a little pain. _Finite," _the man said, and the pain stopped. Ron slumped to the ground.

"Now, you don't want that again, do you? Well, all you have to do is tell me where your little sweetheart is, and we'll go," Ron felt an ice-cold feeling through his body. He couldn't tell them where Hermione was – they would most certainly kill her.

"I…I don't know w…where sh…she is," Ron stuttered his voice full of pain. He stood up, and leaned over the kitchen counter..

"Liar!" Voldemort hissed, and Ron shivered. "Now, you either tell me where she is, or you die!"

Ron stayed silent.

"Weas…Ron. I'm sure your sweetheart wouldn't want you to die just because you wont tell us where she is," Voldemort said mocking sweetly. he walked over the bedroom door, and tried to open it. He failed.

"Argh! Some kind of charm," Voldemort snarled. Ron smiled inside. Clever Hermione. He remembered that a long time ago she had put a charm on the door so only them two could get in.

"Tell me how to get in, Weasley, NOW," Voldemort yelled.

Ron gulped. He had no choice. "I w…won't t…tell you," he stammered, waiting for the pain to start once more.

"Fine…" he heard Voldemort say, sounding a bit frustrated, "Then you must die. Say goodbye to your Lover," Ron looked up, and saw Voldemort had conjured a shadow of Hermione.

"I love you, 'Mione," Ron whispered, just as the clock stroke twelve midnight.

"_Avada Kedarva_!" Lord Voldemort shouted, and it hit Ron square in the chest, and he fell, dieing before he hit the ground.

It was over.

The sun rose, and sun beams flooded through the flat. Hermione woke, and turned over expecting to see Ron there, but instead seeing empty bed covers.

"Ron…?" she whispered sleepily. She pushed herself out of bed, slid her feet into her slippers, and put on her dressing gown, then walked into the living space, and screamed.

"Ron!" Hermione ran over to dead body lying on the ground. "Ron, wake up! _Enervate!_" She tried desperately to arise him, but she knew inside that she had been defeated. Ron was dead.

"What's the noise?" Harry opened the front door of the flat, walked in slowly, and shut the door behind him. "Hermione? I heard you screaming. What's going on?"

Hermione couldn't answer. She tried, but she was overwhelmed with tears and fell to the floor beside Ron, crying.

"Hermione? What the hell…oh" Harry stopped as he saw Ron's dead body lying on the floor. "Hermione I'm…so sorry…"

"Do y…you know w…what the w…worst t…thing is?" Hermione said through muffled tears. "I never showed him how much I loved him properly,"

_If tomorrow never comes_

_will she know how much I love her_

_did I try in every way, _

_to show her everyday _

_That she's my only one_

Harry got out his wand. "_Post mortem," _he chanted, and a shadow of Lord Voldemort hung in the air above Ron's body. "_Finite_" He muttered, then crouched down and gave Hermione a hug.

"Hermione…I…don't know what to say," Harry whispered. He got up, and picked up Ron's suit, which was still lying on the kitchen counter. As he picked it up, a piece of parchment fluttered to the ground by Hermione's feet.

"Harry, what's this?" Hermione sat up, and picked the note off the floor.

"I…dunno," Harry said distractedly.

Hermione opened the parchment cautiously. "It's from Ron," she whispered. She read the words.

**Hermione,**

**Words cannot describe how much I love you. You are everything to me. My soul, my heart, my life. I would sell everything to you. I would die for you, but I try not to because I want to protect you. **

**Everything about you is beautiful. You're face, you're personality, you're smile…god, I love you're smile. I don't think I could survive without that beautiful smile that greets me every morning, says goodnight every evening, and picks me up throughout the day.**

**Thinking back on the last year or so, I realized that I haven't showed my feelings about you enough. But now I'm different. I'm will try and make every day special, starting with today, buy putting this ring on your finger.**

**I'm also going to protect you every way I can. This is a dangerous world, and I need to protect you from the evils around here, and I will, until the day I die. I can't let you face this world without me. I will be there every day, every minute, whenever you call me.**

**When Percy was killed by You-Know-Who, I was devastated. Why? Because he never realised how much the rest of the family and I loved him. In a family way. Now we have to live with the knowing that he died not talking to us, hating us all.**

**So, by putting this ring on your finger, and saying this to you, in front of all these people, I promise that every day I will show you how much I love you. That way I know that you will always know how much I love you.**

Hermione smiled, but one tear rolled down her cheek and onto the letter. "He loved me," Hermione whispered.

_and if my time on earth where through_

_she must face this world without me_

_is the love I gave her in the past _

_gonna be enough to last_

_if tomorrow never comes_

_So tell that someone that you love_

_Just what you're thinking of_

_If tomorrow never comes_

A/N: sorry it's a bit of a crap ending, but I couldn't think of a better way to finish it without going into the details of the battle (and I don't know what would happen then).

Anyway, yeah, hope you liked it.

Just in case you were wondering, Voldie came for Hermione, but of course, he couldn't get in, cos of the charm, so he had to kill Ron. He wanted Hermione cos she's clever and all, and he sees her as the biggest threat and a big asset to Harry.


End file.
